God Father
by Average Diablo
Summary: Co-written by Kudo Shiho- The Inspirer. Ainz Ooal Gown. A being that's regarded as a calamity that befell the world in the eyes of many, except for a few who believe that he's a kind God who came to save them from perishing. But to his children, he will always be their God Father. Warnings: Vampire Ainz, Overpowered Ainz, Overpowered Nazarick, Elements From Noblesse, Gore... Etc
1. Chapter 1

**God Father : House Of Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **CO-Written by: Kudo Shiho- The Inspirer**

 **Warnings: Vampire Ainz, Overpowered Ainz (Even In-Game), Overpowered Nazarick, Elements From Noblesee, Gore, Mature Content, Canon Divergent, Intentional OOC-ness.**

 **Help! :**

 **Hey guys and gals of the Overlord fanfiction community! Average Diablo here.**

 **So, me and my good friend Kudo-Shiho are trying to come up with an Overlord story and we're honestly having some trouble with it, we're struggling with the game elements of the story, since neither of us has ever played an RPG or an MMORPG before. So, we don't have any idea how to include RPG elements into the story. Hell, I thought HP meant Hit Points until two days ago and I still can't figure out the difference between DPS and plain Damage.**

 **You see, if you're a fan of Naruto, you would have stumbled upon one of Kudo-Shiho's stories and you might have noticed that the dude likes to mix series together and play around with the Canon of these series. Now we're having a problem with how exactly are we going to explain the Noblesee elements in a game format.**

 **But, I think that I should talk about what Kudo-Shiho intends to change in the Canon before asking for advise.**

 **Canon Changes:**

 ***Ainz's character is changed, which means that he will be OOC in layman's terms. We figure that to make the changes make sense we have to change his real life and in-game back story. And those changes include:**

 **-Momonga's avatar** _ **was**_ **a True Vampire who looked like Shalltear Bloodfallen's true form, his build wasn't for role-playing purposes like in the Canon, but for PVP instead, his character's Karma is – 100 (neutral~evil) . However, he defeated a World Disaster some time after the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown, which made him the only World Disaster title holder in the guild besides Ulbert Alain Odle. After obtaining the World Disaster job class, he also unlocked a new hidden class for the Vampire race known as "Vampire Lord", which increased his overall stats drastically and strengthened his character, and it also changed his avatar's appearance to have human skin and resemble human beings with the only difference being his scarlet-red eyes. With the powerful spells and self-buffs the new class provided him alongside the levels he took in the World Disaster class, he not only became the strongest member in the guild, but the strongest player in the entire game of YGGDRASIL. With the guild having him alongside Touch Me and the other World Disaster Ulbert, AINZ OOAL GOWN became the top guild in YGGDRASIL and their base came to be known as the unconquerable tomb of Nazarick.**

 **-After Momonga successfully established himself as a Pro-player, he managed to beat the game's single-player campaign and defeat the final boss known as the "World Eater". After defeating him, he received a World Item known as The Blood Stone (From Noblesee). He used said item to turn himself into a "World Enemy", a title held by the strongest boss monsters in the game, promoting the game to unlock the final class of his Vampire character, "Transcendent Vampire " or "God of Vampires". After the devs noticed the extreme increase in his power after using the Blood Stone and the fact that he became much more powerful than the other World Enemies, they forced the role of the Final Boss of the game on him, marking him as a target for any other player in the game. After many negotiations with the game developers, they agreed to not force Momonga to part with his guild, and instead changed the guild's status from a normal player guild to the dungeon or the lair of the final boss, "The Overlord Of Blood", the devs also forced the guild members to have the roles of being Momonga's minions under the excuse that he already was the guild's master (of course the guild members didn't think of themselves as minions and they still make decisions by voting, nor did Momonga think of them as such, but anything to shut the dev's up). And thus, Ainz Ooal Gown was no longer a guild, but the base of the final boss of the game, the World Enemy, Momonga.**

 **-When Momonga used the Blood Stone to boost his powers to unparalleled heights, a portal opened between the real world and the new world. The portal caused by the power surging in Momonga was the cause of a sudden and unpredicted eclipse that encompassed the entirety of the new world. Said eclipse released some type of rays that managed to effect the true dragons in the new world, giving them the ability to use what came to be known as Wild Magic for centuries later.**

 **So, those are the In-Game changes for the moment. Momonga was a true vampire like shalltear and then a vampire lord (which basically means that he had the power level of the lord of nobles in Noblesee). His avatar looks like Cadis Etarama Di Raizel, who's the main character of Noblesee, which is a Korean Manhwa that's very awesome, I recommend you give it a try if you haven't read it yet. Kudo-Shiho chose Raizel because he's the total opposite of the Canon Ainz, Raizel is the most OP character in his story and no character managed to beat him till the very end, but he made it his own personal mission to protect the world, especially humans, which is obviously the opposite of what Ainz is currently doing in his series. So Kudo-Shiho thought that it be quite the curious contradiction for Momonga to have Raizel's appearance and powers and use them for the exact opposite purpose of what Raizel used them for.**

 **If you don't know who Raizel is or what he's capable of, here's his Wiki Page, just scroll down to the Powers and Abilities section:**

wiki/Cadis_Etrama_Di_Raizel

 **Terms from Noblesee (their concepts are going to be used in the story, especially the Contract one):**

wiki/Noblesse_Terminology#True_Noblesse

 **The Blood Stone:**

wiki/Blood_Stone

 **World Enemy Wiki page:**

wiki/World_Enemy

 **Now here is where we have a problem, we both have no idea how to translate his abilities into an RPG format. His attacks could be translated into spells, I guess? One of his abilities allow him to "Govern Blood ", that could be a job class, right? Or is it more suited to be just a class? What is a class anyway? What is a job class and what does it do? We have no idea, and this where we want your help to come up with classes and jobs aside from World Disaster, Vampire Lord and Transcendent Vampire. Basically, we want your help to make a character sheet for Momonga, keep in mind that his stats are that of the final boss, which means that they are all way beyond 100, since he is a World Enemy and the strongest one at that, he's way beyond level 100, we just need help with the classes and job classes which should be in accordance with what Raizel has. He would have Ainz's spells like the super-tier ones and the like, but he would only be able to summon Vampires and Vampiric creatures instead of the Undead. Raizel also had an ability that awakened the potential of people, and we decided to make that Momonga's Special, in which he can buff his allies to be far stronger than their level cap, basically breaking their individual level cap, which we rationalized that it made sense since he's the final boss of the game and the difficulty level of his "minions" should be the hardest in the game.**

 **Yes, Momonga is the progenitor of the wild magic that the Dragon Lords use in the new world, but of course he doesn't know that. The wild magic the dragon Lords use is not the pure form that Momonga uses (the pure form is basically the Aura from Noblesee, but it is called the pure wild magic in the story) and it is much weaker than Momonga's magic or that of the people he "awakens". The fact that the Eight Greed Kings who are players existed 600 years ago in the new world makes us believe that time flows differently there than in the real world, YGGDRASIL couldn't have been around for six centuries, so maybe the time moves faster in the new world. Also, according to the wiki:**

 **According to Maruyama, magic items created from Wild Magic like Gazef's ring which is now in the hands of Climb could be allowed a warrior's level to rise. However, if someone such as Cocytus had it, he would go over level 100.**

 **Based on that, we made a slight change to that, which is that wild magic items allow any class to break the level cap, not just warriors. Which we used to validate Momonga's special ability to "awaken" others, which is possible because he is the source of wild magic in the story. By giving items made by his "pure" wild magic to people like Neia (which are basically the Soul Weapons of the clan leaders in Noblesee, they have a very similar concept to the Zanpakuto in Bleach) those people can level up to unimaginable power, having the power of one of the clan leaders of Noblesee is like being a level boss in gaming language, badass Neia incoming! You might think that that would mean that Neia will be stronger than the guardians, but he can do that to them as well, which means that no matter how strong Neia gets, she will still be weaker than the guardians. That's overkill and way too OP, but you can't fault me if that's exactly what Overlord is about until now, not to mention Kudo-Shiho loves overpowered characters, besides you can't tell me that it's not fun to think about, but I'm not the type to just think it, I'm doing it baby! To hell with the unfairness of it all!**

 **Anyways, there is a lot more but we have to move on.**

 ***Changes in Momonga's real life (basically the same back story except for these few changes) :**

 **-He served his national service or duty in the army, so he has an idea of strategy and war tactics. So, he's not as shy and quiet as his Canon self and he's a bit more self-confident, but not by much.**

 **-He was family-oriented and had an older sister who was married and had two children, a 5 year old son and a 6 year old daughter. He would always go visit them and play with her kids as he loved children and wanted kids of his own. However, his sister's family died in a tragic car incident during the time when Ainz Ooal Gown was just created as a guild, which landed him in a deep state of depression. His guild mates knew about what happened since he always talked about them and how much fun and happiness he felt when he visited them, and how much he desired to be a parent himself. To console him and thank him for HELPING WITH THE CREATION OF THEIR NPCs, they changed the settings of all the NPCs of Nazarick to add the line "Momonga is her/his father ". Peroronchino even created an NPC as a consolation present for Momonga, that NPC is Shalltear, whom he programmed to not only view Momonga as her father, but as her God and the Lord of all Vampires. Momonga always wanted the game to one day have an update that allowed the NPCs to interact with the players.**

 **-The majority of the NPCs will refer to Ainz as father/father-sama, both in a familial sense and in a religious sense (like the father in the Christian faith), since they know that he helped their creators greatly in making them. NPCs like Demiurge, Sebas and Cocytus will insist on calling him Ainz-sama since we don't see them calling him anything other than that due to their personalities, maybe even the battle maids and the Homunculus maids will have trouble with calling him father rather than Ainz-sama. Albedo WILL NOT be in love with Ainz, there's no Romance in the story. However, he will still remove the bitch line from her settings, she will still be obsessed with him, but more like obsessed with being his "favorite daughter" rather than fucking him, so the competition between her and Shalltear is still there but for a different reason.**

 **-Aura and Mare alongside Omega and Rubedo are the only NPCs who were programed by their creators to see and interact with Momonga as their Father first and as the Supreme Being second (yes, Rubedo is a little girl in this story). Meaning that they will treat him like normal kids treat their parents – well, Omega is not a kid but you get what I mean- being spoiled and demanding he spends time with them and such things. Their relationship with him will be informal and cordial, similar to Pandora's Actor, Aura was even programmed to call him Dad. As a joke, Bukubukuchagama programmed Aura and Mare to seek Momonga's attention and affection in any chance they got, she programmed Aura to always want to sit on his lap and Mare to always want to be carried around by him. They still respect and worship him as the Supreme Being, but they were designed to see him as their beloved dad above anything else, so they're more bold than the other NPCs.**

 **-Since Ainz is a Vampire and has a roughly neutral karma, he can still feel emotions freely without having them suppressed by an inhibitor. And since he's a bit more confident in himself, he wouldn't hide behind the Overlord persona while he's with the Nazarick denizens. He can be himself while he is with them, the family-oriented guy who just loves to spend time with his "kids", and since he loves kids so much, expect him to spoil Aura and Mare a lot. Also he will do things the original Ainz might never do due to his fear of breaking his Supreme Being persona, things like visiting the battle maids and having a chat with them to get to know them more, comforting shalltear after she got brainwashed, visiting and spending time with Nigredo, Rubedo Pandora's actor and Omega, allowing Mare and Aura to sleep with him in his room, eating in the canteen with the Homunculus maids, encouraging CZ to visit Neia since he knows that she would never ask that of him out of her own accord, allowing Pandora's actor to actually spend time outside of the treasury and using his abilities instead of just locking him there. Basically, his relationship with the NPCs will be deeper and more meaningful than just a guy and his servants.**

 **-He also had several conversations and learned a lot from Punitto Moe, who was the strategist of the guild. So, he can at least get what Demiurge and Albedo are saying to some extent, making him a participant in the conversation at least, rather than agreeing with whatever it is they were saying just because he doesn't understand a word of what came out of their mouths.**

 **-Due to him having emotions and having a roughly neutral Karma value, he wouldn't exactly disregard the humans like in the Canon. Sure he might not feel any connection to them, but he can still show equal amounts of cruelty and kindness, as a neutral being. He can very kind to those he genuinely liked or those who prove their loyalty to him. We plan on having some characters change sides, the first one being Clementine because we feel that killing Clementine was a mistake. Well, killing her wasn't a mistake, but not reviving and questioning her was, she knows about Zesshi, she knew about downfall of castle and country, she knew about the kingdoms and the dragons, she knew about everything! Also, we think that it's not a bad idea for Ainz to recruit her after reviving her, I mean we hated her because she opposed the MC whom we were rooting for (as you do), but Ainz and Nazarick are not really all that different from her, they're even more evil than she is, we think she will fit right in Nazarick. Who knows? maybe she will not be a slave of Ainz and she might view Nazarick as her home, since her background indicates that she was ignored by her family in favor of her brother, so there is some potential for a little clementine side-story there. We plan on having Zesshi convert to Nazarick as well, since the Theocracy are not allowing her to go and kill her rapist of a father, maybe Ainz can use that to get her on his side, give her the power boost to be able to beat her father and avenge her mother (yeah, the elf King is a player in the story, level 95 seems good for him), maybe she might actually view Ainz as the father figure she didn't have (we're having her age be of a young teenage half-elf). We're also planning on converting that chick from the Empire, the one who thinks she's cursed, what was her name again? Leindas or something? Inside spy baby! And of course, the number one human worshiper of Ainz, Neia! Like we said, Ainz will be a lot more kinder and sympathetic towards those who are loyal and those he genuinely likes. He will treat the humans with a "carrot and stick" method.**

 **-There are some characters we're not sure what to do with them, maybe you can help us decide what their eventual fates will be? Those characters include Ninya, Brain , Climb, Jircniv, Renner, Foresight (Ainz isn't as petty as in Canon so he might actually like them for their camaraderie and teamwork and let them go, maybe even give them some money to sway them to his side. If anything, the more people like Neia and Enri the better. There's still a chance for them to survive with this Ainz, he's not going to be evil for the sake of being evil) and Blue rose, especially Evileye. Originally, we planned for Nazarick – Demiurge in particular- to troll Blue Rose, like hard trolling. Since they don't pose any real threat, we planned for Demiurge to send out Aura to lure out Tia since she's a Shotacon in the Web novel and she might think Aura is a boy, then kidnap her and kill her, have Entoma take her voice and have her appear in front of Blue rose and speak to them with Tia's voice, then revive Tia and manipulate her memories and drop her off in front of her paranoid and grieving team with an ominous message attached to her body, troll level over 9000! But, that sword that Lakyus is carrying might interest Ainz to give it to someone of Nazarick, and Evileye is also a Vampire, so we're not sure which side she should be on. Tell us what you think should be done with these characters! We will pick up a suggestion if we liked one and if we didn't find one to our liking, we will figure out something by the time those characters appear.**

 **So, these are the changes in the Canon for the Moment, I wouldn't brag about something I didn't do, Kudo-Shiho came up with most of these ideas. So, if he made other changes, I will be sure to tell about it.**

 **Anyways, thanks for giving your time to read this! And thank you in advance for your help! The first chapter of the story is scheduled to come out in about a week for those who got interested in the story, so please help with these damn classes and job classes! Also, we will really appreciate it if you gave us a simplified explanation of concepts Buffs and De-buffs, DPS, Racial Resistances and things like that, we really have no idea what any of that means.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews in advance, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**

 **Average Diablo Disconnect!**


	2. Chapter 2

**God Father: House Of Ainz Ooal Gown**

 **Co-written by: Kudo Shiho- The Inspirer**

 **Chapter 1: Emergence Of A Supreme God**

Scarlet-red eyes slowly swept across the vacant chairs around the large table. A helpless, tired sigh echoed in the empty hall. The person in such a depressed mode appeared to be a handsome, elegant-looking young man, who seemed to be no older than 17 years old. However, he was not simply a man, he was the Avatar of the infamous Yggdrasil player, Suzuki Satoru, a heteromorphic monster, a Vampire. The Final Boss of the game, Momonga, and the master of the unconquerable Dungeon of Nazarick, formerly known as the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown.

He was almost seven feet tall and had jet black hair. He wore a black uniform adorned with golden edges, and in contrast to such a simple choice of clothes, he wore an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges over them. He had ten rings on each of his fingers and an ornate, silver necklace which had a dark, red orb hanging from it.

His sharp eyes caught a flash of bright light as another figure materialized on a chair not that far from his own. The figure was a mass of a black, sticky substance. It's tar-like surface roils and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second. It was a Slime-type heteromorphic monster known as an Elder Black Ooze.

"Herohero-san! I didn't think you would come. " Momonga greeted his guild mate with some enthusiasm.

"Momonga-san. I'm surprised that you're still here, I thought I'll be the only one to give this place a short visit before the servers shut down. I see you kept the dungeon in top notch condition all by yourself, I'm sorry for the inconvenience we caused you. " Herohero offered a sincere apology, but fatigue was painfully evident in his tone.

"No, no. I understand that real life called for you guys and I don't blame you for that, it wasn't your fault to begin with. " A comfortable silence reigned for a few moments before Momonga asked. "Do you intend to stay until the servers shut down? "

"I'm sorry, Momonga-san. But I don't think I have enough time to do that, what time is it, anyways? "

"I think it's almost midnight. "

"Is that so… " Herohero said while a surprised emote appeared over his head, quickly followed by a tired one. "Eh? Seems like my sense of time got messed up by the amount of work I did in the past year or so. "

"Your employers overwork you just like mine do, huh? Tough times we live in, eh?" Momonga joked to lighten the mood.

"Hahaha! Yeah, you got that right, Momonga-san. "

Momonga attempted to speak again, but Herohero beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to get up early tomorrow for work, another day of my life to waste, you know? Sorry to cut our reunion short, Momonga-san. It was good to see you again, I hope we meet sometime later. " And with that, he logged off. The words hitched in Momonga's throat and his raised hand slowly dropped on the large table.

"Yeah, sometime. When and where will that be, Herohero?" He asked in a sad tone. After sighing again, he stood and walked up to the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the item which was the guild's weapon in the past, but now its job was to sustain the Dungeon.

After taking the staff, he looked towards the NPCs standing beside it, a butler and six maids. Momonga stared intently at the butler.

He had the appearance of an elderly butler and is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. His hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

' _Sebas Tian, Touch me-san's NPC. If my memory serves me right, he's one of the few NPCs who are good aligned. '_ His eyes landed on the maids next.

' _The Pleiades Battle Maids. Yuri, Lupusregina, Solution, Narberal, Shizu and Entoma. Yes! I remembered all of their names! '._ As someone who's very passionate about Ygddrasil, and someone who contributed to the creation of the NPCs, Momonga made sure to remember everything about them. From their names to their backgrounds, their builds and even their alignments. One could argue that he's the only member in the guild to memorize everything about NPCs who are not the one he himself created, Pandora's Actor.

' _But one of them is missing. The one me and Punnito Moe-san worked on, Aureole, The Immortal Human and the only human NPC in the entire tomb, I wanted to make her unique in that aspect and even wrote into her settings that she's my disciple. She's in the eight floor, right? It's been so long since they've last been utilized that I started to forget some things about them. '_ He thought with regret, feeling guilty about the fact that he's starting to forget about the beloved NPCs he helped in creating. Because to him, the NPCs were like his own children.

' _It's a sin for a father to not remember things about their children, even if they were minor. However, the game will shut down soon, anyways. '_ He thought depressingly, his Avatar's emotionless eyes stared at the maids with a gaze that would've conveyed sadness, if it was capable of making expressions.

"Follow me. " He commanded the NPCs with a solemn tone.

 _ **{10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor, Throne Room}**_

As he was walking towards his throne -The Throne Of Kings- with the NPCs trailing behind him, Momonga took notice of the gently smiling woman standing beside it. She had lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

' _Albedo, the overseer of the guardians and the highest ranked NPC in terms of authority.'_ He thought while sitting down on the throne. However, something about her caught his attention.

' _Wait…. What's that in her hand? '_

The item in question was a wand with a black, floating sphere extending from it's tip.

' _Ginnungagap? So, Tabula-san gave it to her? '_ He wondered, but dismissed the thought quickly.

' _Not that it matters anymore. It will be all over after a couple of minutes. Let's see what Tabula-san wrote in her background. '_ Using the staff, he created a window with which he can read Albedo's background story.

' _I remember everything about her, but Tabula-san said he added more lines to her settings. I didn't have the time to ask him about it or see them for myself. '_ The settings were the same until he read the last line.

' _A bitch? Really, Tabula-san? It's things like this that makes me question if we're as mature as we like to think. You basically made her my daughter and yet you wrote this in her settings? Well, I don't care about your obsession with gap moe or whatever the heck it's called, no daughter of mine will be a slut! '_ Almost face-palming, he used the staff's administration privileges to delete that line. After a few seconds of staring silently at Albedo, he chuckled to himself before it slowly turned into full-on laughter.

"That was some extreme role-playing there, huh, Albedo!? " He asked the silent NPC amidst his laughter, but sobered rather quickly thereafter.

"What am I doing? I'm talking to myself, how pathetic is that? " He muttered and held his face in his hands. He got himself together after a while and raised his head to gaze at the flags carrying the emblems of his guild mates.

"It was really fun, members of Ainz Ooal Gown. I had a great time playing with all of you, but I understand that real life caught up to you and distanced you from this. I know very well how tough life could be, but after losing my family, I had nowhere else to escape from the painful reality that is my life except here. You made me feel alive again, and I'm deeply grateful and honored to call you my friends, I just want you to know that I don't hold it against you that you left, I understand. It was fun, my friends, it was fun. " He looked at the NPCs beside the throne.

"And you guys, I know that I must look crazy for talking to what amounts to just data, but I don't care at the moment. I always desired a family of my own, after my sister's family died, I helped each member of the guild to make you guys, feeling as close to a proud parent as I could possibly get. To me, you're not data, you are my children, and if there will be another installment of this game, then I promise you that I will recreate you all in that game as well, that's why I made sure to memorize everything about you. If there is ever going to be a Ygddrasil part two, then you have my word that we will meet again. " After gazing at them for a few seconds, he leaned back on the throne and closed his eyes.

' _Yeah…. I enjoyed our time together. I've got to get up early for work. What did Herohero-san say? Another day of our life to waste, isn't that the truth? Another day to waste in pretending to be alive, yeah, that sounds like me. '_ Sleep overcame him moments later.

 _ **{Seconds After Midnight}**_

' _Hmmm? '_ Was Momonga's first thought after he woke up from his short nap.

' _Why am I still in the game? Did they push back the shut down of the servers? '_ He held two fingers to his ear.

' _The GM call and Message functions are not working. What's going on? '_ He thought as he slowly stood up.

"Father-sama, is something the matter? " A soft, concerned voice snapped him out of his musings. He stared with slightly wide eyes at Albedo, who stared back at him with worry in her eyes.

' _She talked? '_ The same question kept repeating itself in his mind as he continued to stare in bafflement.

"Father-sama? " Albedo asked again, tilting her head to the side.

' _How is she talking!? How's this possible!? '_ He caught himself before he spiraled into a panic attack. ' _Ok, calm down, Suzuki. This must be some sort of a new update or something. But why would there be an update if the servers will be shut down anyways? And that still does not explain why I can't contact the GM. Something is up. '_

"Albedo, Sebas." His own voice surprised him.

' _I can't even recognize my own voice, why do I sound so smooth and regal!? '_

"Yes, Momonga-sama/Father-sama!" The two NPCs answered immediately, standing straight.

"Sebas, go outside and observe our surroundings. "

"As you wish, Momonga-sama! " The butler began to leave, but Momonga stopped him.

"Wait, Sebas! " Sebas froze in his tracks and swiftly turned around.

"Yes? "

"I want to try something. [message]. "

[Do you hear me, Sebas?]

[Yes, Momonga-sama.]

' _So [Message] works when communicating with the NPCs, but not with other players? Interesting, but very strange. '_ Momonga thought before ending the Message spell.

"Alright, Sebas, I just wanted to test if [Message] is working. Now that I know it does, I made an adjustment to your orders. If you find anything out of the ordinary outside of the tomb, contact me and Albedo using [Message] and inform us. "

"Understood." With a respectful bow, the butler took his leave.

"Pleiades, return to the ninth floor and resume your duties in protecting it. "

"Yes, Momonga-sama. " Yuri replied and left along with her sisters.

"Now, Albedo. Come closer. "

"Yes, Father-sama! " Albedo almost squealed as she bounced right in front of Momonga's face.

' _Whoa! Why's she so hyped? But she does smell nice… wait, she has a smell!? This is getting way too weird, no update can be this advanced. '_ With his doubts further cemented, he gathered all of his courage and pushed down the disgust he felt at himself for what he's about to do.

' _I can't believe that I'm going to force an NPC who calls me her father to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry Albedo, Tabula-san, please forgive me. '_

"A-Albedo, can you strip down to your chest? " He stuttered a bit at the beginning, but he managed to get himself to say it, battling the urge to puke as he did so. Albedo's face turned bright red and she looked at him with a scandalized expression for a split second before she returned to her gentle demeanor.

"Of course, Father-sama! If that's what you wish. " She hastily reached for the edges of her dress and started to pull it down.

"Wait! C-Can you face the other way?" Momonga immediately requested as his cheeks tinged with red. Albedo, although confused by the order, complied and gave him her back as the dress fell to her waist.

' _That was an 18+ act, a direct violation of the rules. Does that mean that we're not in the game anymore? Or is it just a bug in the system? I have to wait for Sebas's report to make a solid observation. '_ As he looked up from his thinking pose, he realized that Albedo was still standing half naked in front of him.

"A-Albedo! That's enough! I'm sorry for ordering you to do such a thing. " He apologized, lowering his head in a deep bow. Albedo gasped loudly and quickly dressed herself up and kneeled before him, looking directly into his crimson eyes.

"Please raise your head, Father-sama! It's my pleasure and honor to serve you to the best of my ability! Please, raise your head! " Albedo begged desperately, tears slowly welling up in the corners of her eyes. Momonga gazed at her for a while before he raised his head, baffled by her declaration.

' _Serve me? You're not just a servant, Albedo, you're my daughter. That's how you were programmed, so why do you consider yourself to be a servant? That's not how the relationship between a father and his daughter works. '_ Sadness and disappointment filled his heart with those thoughts. ' _This is not how I envisioned you, Albedo. But, if my suspicions turned out to be true and we're not in the game anymore, then I have to find a way to make you and every other NPC who thinks like you to realize that you mean more to me than just servants.'_

"Albedo, if Sebas reported that our surroundings are different, then you are to use this…. " A ring manifested in his hand and he held it out for her.

"This is….. " Albedo gasped softly as she took the ring with slightly shaking hands.

"Yes. The ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, use it to contact Pandora's Actor and tell him to bring me enough money to summon ten high-level Mercenary NPCs. "

"Pandora's Actor…." Albedo's tone became cold all of a sudden.

"You don't know him? " Momonga asked with surprise.

' _But then again, I did keep him locked in the treasury, so it is possible that she never saw him. He's a personification of my past self, that young kid who thought about what's cool. I don't doubt that I will be embarrassed when I see him actually being alive. But locking him up without making use of him is counterproductive and cruel now that he's probably alive like the rest of them, efficiency is what matters, and Pandora's Actor is indeed efficient. '_

"I know about him. He's as strong as us floor guardians, and he's also your real son. " Albedo said bitterly, pouting ever so slightly.

' _Real son? Is that why she got so upset? '_ Momonga thought with slight amusement, she was cute.

"Albedo, there's nothing like a fake child and a real one to me. You're my daughter the same way as Pandora's Actor is my son, there's no difference between you and him in my eyes, both of you are equally important to me. "

Albedo's pout vanished instantly and was replaced by a joyous smile, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Father-sama." She said with a small hiccup.

"I-It's Okay, please stop crying. " Momonga replied nervously, and Albedo composed herself right away. ' _Why is she crying!? Did something I said upset her? '_

' _I can't wait to rub all of this in Shalltear's face'_ Albedo grinned devilishly to herself as she rubbed the tears off her face, unknowingly worrying Momonga with how psychotic she looked.

' _Now that I think about it, she's evil aligned, isn't she? Is she thinking about usurping me or something!? '_

"A-Anyway, gather all of the guardians to meet me on the sixth floor. Tell cocytus to bring your sister with him. "

"Nee-sama? " Albedo asked with confusion.

"Yes, I have an important job for Nigredo. Also, use Message to contact Victim and tell him to bring Rubedo and Aureole Omega with him. "

' _Victim and the 8_ _th_ _floor hierarchy are the most powerful NPCs in Nazarick as a whole, even stronger than all the guild members combined with the exception of myself, and that's only because I'm a World Enemy, but even I will have a tough time beating them on my own. Their floor alone was responsible for wiping out almost 700 level 100 players of the 1500 who foolishly tried to conquer Nazarick in the past. Thanks to them, those players didn't even get to see us guild members. They have to be informed of the situation and put on high alert, they are the hidden trump card, along with me and my Special Ability. '_

"If I may, Father-sama. I don't think that it will be a good thing to have Nee-sama and Ru-chan in the same area. " Albedo stated with a hesitant tone, her eyes reflecting the anxiety she felt over the matter.

"And why's that? " Momonga asked, voice stern, demanding for an answer. Albedo flinched and bowed her head.

"They…. Don't get along that well. " She murmured quietly, but he heard it.

"Then we have to work on fixing that, whatever issue they have with each other should be resolved, they're sisters at the end of the day and siblings shouldn't hate each other. We are in an unknown situation and possibly an unknown area, we should focus on strengthening our security and defenses, scouting the vicinity and surveillance, gathering information and finding resources to sustain ourselves. We can't afford in-fighting at this point, nor do I ever want to see my children fighting amongst themselves. " Momonga declared passionately.

"Understood, Father-sama!" Albedo replied as she bowed at the waist, overcome with emotions of admiration, love and respect for her "father".

' _Father-sama's wisdom truly knows no bounds. It was foolish of me to worry about my sisters fighting and not see the bigger picture. Truly, he's the Supreme One, the Supreme God who stands above all others. '_

"You may leave to carry out your orders, then. "

"Yes, Father-sama! " And with that acknowledgement of her orders, Albedo took her leave.

' _That…. That was something else, just what the hell is happening? Not that I'm not happy about it, this is so much better than the miserable life I had back in the real world. I have a family again, even if they are NPCs, they're alive and they thoroughly believe I'm their father, I finally have the children I always wanted. If this is a dream, then I will live it to the fullest. '_

Momonga sighed tiredly and stood up to heed for the sixth floor.

 _ **{6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor: Jungle, Amphitheatrum}**_

Momonga leisurely walked into the Colosseum-like structure, his eyes scanning the stands.

' _Aura and Mare should be here. '_

He was actually quite excited to meet the Dark Elf twins, since they're the only real children in the entire tomb -besides Rubedo- in terms of how they actually look, think and act.

"Dad!" An energetic and exhilarated shout rang from the VIP box as he caught a glance of a figure leaping from above and landing gracefully, stopping for a moment to give a victory sign before sprinting towards him with amazing speed.

' _Aura… '_ He could not describe the happiness and warmth that word managed to spread inside his cold, undead heart.

 **TBC…..**

 **Hey guys! Kudo Shiho here! Hope you liked the chapter, as simple as it was. We originally intended for it to be much longer and cover events until Carne Village (both Canon and non-canon events), but we didn't have the time to complete it before the week ended, and we did promise to update this week, so we gotta meet the deadline. The time we should've spent writing this chapter was spent on researching RPG and MMORPG games, along with the Overlord series. We read the light novels, the web novel, the manga, and watched the anime. And so far, the research has been very insightful, thanks to your help and the research we did, we now have a bit more of an understanding of what we should do.**

 **The character sheet for Ainz is still in progress, but with the knowledge we have now, we managed to make character sheets for other characters that are going to be important in the story. One of them is Aureole Omega, she's going to be very integral in this story and so we made a character sheet for her because she doesn't have one in the original anyways. But, we used what little info about her to craft her character sheet. Based on the Canon material, she's has commander-type classes and Ainz considers her to be an All-rounder and a wild card, basically a jack of all trades who has good defense and offense, not that surprising since she's from the 8** **th** **floor which is Canonically the most OP floor in Nazarick, and she's a level 100 NPC. So, and without further ado, here's here character sheet (this sheet is fan made by us and is not Canon. Canon-Divergent story, duh):**

 **Aureole Omega**

 **Epithet: Immortal Human, Exultant Summoner Of Calamity.**

 **Job: Area Guardian**

 **Residence: Great tomb of Nazarick**

 **8** **th** **floor**

 **Cherry Blossom Sanctuary**

 **Race: Human**

 **Immortal Human**

 **Racial Levels: None**

 **Job Levels: Commander (15)**

 **High Commander (10)**

 **Elite/Legendary Commander (5)**

 **Mage (15)**

 **Summoning mage (10)**

 **Conjurer (5) (Special Class)**

 **Psychic (15)**

 **Ruler Of The Mind (10) (Special Class)**

 **Mystic (5) (Special Class)**

 **Warrior Mage (10)**

 **Total: 100 Levels**

 **Stats:**

 **HP- 100**

 **MP- 96**

 **Physical Attack- 70**

 **Physical Defense- 85**

 **Agility- 65**

 **Magical Attack- 98**

 **Magical Defense- 70**

 **Resistance- 60**

 **Special- 50**

 **Total: 695**

 **So, that's Aureole Omega's character sheet, honestly we have no idea what the stats mean when it comes to a fight, since the Canon never showed why they matter, but we put there anyways. The only floor guardians who come close to her in terms of total stats are Mare and Albedo (both 690) and Shalltear who outclasses her (734), but like I said, the Canon never explained or showed how these stats actually matter in a fight.**

 **She does have skills provided by her special classes, but we will save them for when she actually uses said skills in the story. Now to explain her levels…. She is a human, which means that she has zero racial classes. Her job classes are like the ones in overlord, the level of the lowest class is 15, next level up caps at 10 and the highest level caps out at 5. Since Ainz stated that she's an All-rounder, we made her a multiclass character, her classes are not focused on just one element or one class. She's a Summoner (leveled up to Conjurer which is more powerful), she's a mind-type magic caster (a psychic, and yes, that type of magic actually exists in the Canon Overlord, manipulating memories and hypnotizing people and shit. Has the highest level of Mystic which is OP as fuck, all things considered), she's a commander-type (buffing the rest of the Pleiades like she did against Ainz in volume 13 of the light novel, if I remember correctly, she buffed up CZ to the point where she can interrupt Ainz's spell casting twice, a level 100 player and she's one of the weakest maids! That's some fucking God level Buff, imagine if she buffed the stronger maids like Lupus and Narberal, they will probably low-diff everyone in the new world, you know I'm going to have her do that in this story). And lastly, she's a warrior mage, meaning that she's basically like Narberal in which she can actually wield a weapon despite being a magic caster and without needing a certain spell like Ainz's [Perfect Warrior], but just like Narberal, she has few levels in it, meaning that she's average as a weapons user. She has good defense and offense due to her stats, she has magic AND can wield weapons without a class penalty, a jack of all trades, an All-rounder.**

 **Since Momonga called her his disciple in the chapter, that means he, too, has mind-type magic classes (he's a Vampire after all, so it makes sense that he would invest a couple of classes in that type of magic and boost it even higher with his own mind-control racial skills from being a Vampire.)**

 **Alright, so that's the tentative character sheet of Aureole Omega. With that out of the way, we also prepared two character sheets for Rubedo, but which one she should have?**

 **We made those character sheets based on what we know about her from the Canon. She's the strongest entity in Nazarick (Even stronger than the guild mates, including touch me who's the strongest), of course this doesn't apply to this story since Ainz is stronger than her in this story. She's probably a heteromorph like most of them, but what we want you to choose is which type of classes she's going to have.**

 **We chose those two classes and this particular race based on what we know about her. Albedo has wings but Nigredo doesn't (actually, what type of creature is Nigredo? The canon never specified what she is), so maybe Rubedo has wings as well. She's Tabula's love for the occult and the Supernatural. Nigredo said that Rubedo can or will bring calamity to Nazarick, why does she think that? It's very weird for an NPC to act towards another NPC like that, even that penguin who openly declares that he wants to usurp Ainz doesn't get that much hate since he's a fellow creation of the Supreme Ones at the end of the day, so why does Nigredo hate and distrust Rubedo so much, a fellow creation of the Supreme Beings? And unlike the banter between Albedo and Shalltear, Demiurge and Sebas, Shalltear and Aura, Nigredo is actually dead serious about it. That's just weird.**

 **So, based on those three pieces of info, we rationalized that Rubedo might be one of two things. Either she's a Seraph (highest level angel) with an evil karma value and a Berserker class somewhere in her build, or she's a Seraph with a good karma and a Paladin class. we chose Seraph because she would have wings that contrast Albedo's in color. We couldn't make her an arch devil because that's Demiurge. Fallen Angel with grey wings is also a possibility but they don't exist in the canon, only Angels do, so we went with that, but if the majority of you want her to be a fallen angel, we have no problem with that, just tell us and we will make it happen.**

 **Both cases would validate Nigredo's concern. Because Angels are the bane of Nazarick, since holy magic is very effective against evil aligned creatures, aka Nazarick, not all Angels are a threat obviously, but I'm talking about a Rubedo-level angel, now that is a fucking problem. If she has a Berserker class, that might mean that she may have a class penalty similar to Shalltear's Blood Frenzy racial penalty in which she -Rubedo- can't differentiate between friend or foe. And if she had a Paladin class and good Karma, Nigredo might think that she will turn on Nazarick one day. Of course these cases validate Nigredo's concern, but we as the readers know that all NPCs are loyal to Ainz, Sebas proved that in the most painful of ways (I still can't get over how he really tried to blow that poor girl's head off.) We chose the Paladin and the Berserker classes because in the canon, she's said to be the strongest close-distance combatant among the four (Sebas, Albedo and Cocytus), which means that she either uses a weapon or her bare hands.**

 **So, which one is it going to be?**

 **A-Seraph, evil alignment, Berserker class.**

 **B-Seraph, good alignment, Paladin class.**

 **The one that will get the most votes wins.**

 **Also, a reviewer asked if Climb could level up to near Pleiades level (the weak ones like CZ and Entoma). Honestly, I don't care for Climb, he's too generic and uninteresting for me to actually give a shit about him, he doesn't stand out at all. Actually, why are 99.9% of the characters in this series blond? Have some variety at least, sometime I don't even remember who's who. Why does Renner love this dude? He's weak, bland and every good quality about him is shared by almost the entire non-Nazarick males! Good heart, working hard, helping others, almost all of them are like that, from Gazef all the way to Gondo, so why does this bitch love this fucker specifically!? What's so special about him!? It really reminds of those shitty harem animes where the main character is so bland and uninteresting that you can't help but scream in a moment where your suspension of disbelief gets tested to its limits: "why the fuck do all these bitches love this guy!?"Anyway I digress, like I said, I don't care for this guy, but I don't hate him either. I originally planned for him to die in order for a certain plot point to be set in motion later on in the story. But if the majority want him alive, I'm going to let you vote on his fate:**

 **A-Climb dies.**

 **B-Climb lives and is just there like he's now in the Canon.**

 **C-Climb lives and levels up.**

 **Alright, and with that, I'm done! I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language and I'm subpar at best when it comes to it, maybe even worse than that. So, I do apologize for the inconvenience.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews in advance, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**

 **Average Diablo Disconnect!**


End file.
